1. Field
The following description relates to lesion diagnosis, and, for example, to a lesion diagnosis apparatus and method to determine regularity of a shape of a lesion.
2. Description of Related Art
Ultrasonic wave images, in which tissues of the body are imaged through an application of ultrasonic waves, may allow detection or diagnosis of lesions in the tissues to which the ultrasonic waves are applied. The applied ultrasonic waves may be completely reflected or absorbed inside a certain group of tissues. As a result, tissues disposed behind the group of tissues that are completely reflecting or absorbing the applied ultrasonic waves will not be represented in an ultrasonic wave image.
However, as a difference in impedance between the two tissues increases, ultrasonic waves that are reflected may increase, and ultrasonic waves that penetrate and are absorbed may decrease. Accordingly, with respect to an increase in reflected ultrasonic waves, an acoustic shadow, referred to as a posterior acoustic shadow (PAS), is generated in rear portions of two boundary surfaces of the tissues. The PAS can be seen with respect to bones in the body, visceral gases, gallstones, and the like.
Types of lesions may be diagnosed using this phenomenon. To accurately diagnose a lesion in a medical image, a shape of the lesion must be clearly identified. However, lesions may be generated in a variety of different shapes. As a result, it may be difficult for a computer aided diagnosis (CAD) system to automatically and accurately detect the shape of a lesion. Accordingly, there is an increasing need for a technology that will enable a lesion in a medical image to be distinguished in an effective and efficient manner.